


Maybe something more

by Extraordinarily_Average



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kinda Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarily_Average/pseuds/Extraordinarily_Average
Summary: “An idiots guide to how to confess your love, without confessing your love” an awful guide by Starlow and Dreambert
Relationships: Starlow/Yumeppu | Dreambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Maybe something more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claireanela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireanela/gifts).



> Hello All! I’ve been procrastinating working on my big fic “Yesterday, Tomorrow, Forever” so I decided to post this here in the meantime. This is an old work so my writing has changed quite a bit since then, but I updated it a little so it wasn’t as bad. This one is dedicated to  
> @Claireanela, who’s been telling me there is not much content for this ship. I must deliver what the people ask for, also this ship is great and deserves more love. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Starlow was gazing off at the sunset across the shore setting into the ocean. The gang had decided to set up camp for the night while looking for the jellyfish sheets here in Driftwood Shores. Starlow had left her friends who were starting to settle down for the night to watch the sunset. 

It was quiet, and sometimes she Preferred it to be quiet. She was always so caught up in her own thoughts that the quiet could sometimes make them go away. 

The sky started to turn to a beautiful ombre of yellow as the sun fell into the water. A salty sea breeze whipped past her and she could almost hear it in the peaceful night. 

"What are you thinking about?" A voice from behind her said, making her jump in surprise. Starlow turned to see Dreambert smiling lightly as he awkwardly waved his hand in greeting.

"Oh Dreambert, you scared me..." She said in relief. 

He laughed slightly. "Sorry, I just saw you over here and I... Um... was wondering what you're doing?" He said. 

'Was he blushing' she thought to herself. She quickly brushed the thought off knowing it was a dumb idea. "I was just watching the sunset, you know trying to get my mind off things." The StarSprite turned to face her companion. "Care to join me Princey?" She asked him with a smirk. 

"Sure." He replied simply. 

The two sat down and watched as the sun lowered, turning the sky a beautiful shade of red and orange. Starlow glanced over at her companion silently thinking about how much he's changed from the uptight, stoic, lost man he was a couple months ago. He even spoke much differently, she guessed seeing as he's mostly been listening to how her and the brother's spoke that it was no mystery that he picked it up himself. 

But still he had opened up to them and Starlow who, admittedly didn't really like him at first, was unexpectedly drawn to him, even if they did fight from time to time. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she found herself staring at the Pi’illo in question ‘he is kinda cute isn't he’. 

Dreambert looked over and their eyes met for a second before Starlow quickly looked away, her face becoming unbearably hot. The prince started to laugh lightly 'great now he thinks you're an idiot' she thought.

"I have never seen you this quiet." He said. 

Starlow’s eyes widened at that statement; it was not at all what she thought he'd say. "Well I could talk your ear off if you would prefer." She shot back light heartedly. As the two laughed, Starlow felt heat once again rising to her cheeks, ‘his laugh was adorable’. 

She was once again surprised by a sudden, "Thanks," He was gazing at her with his soft purple eyes. 

"For what?" Starlow looked back at the Pi'illo couriusely. 

"For everything you have done for me, thank you" He sounded so sincere, his voice was soft but strong, and rang with only the slightest hint of an accent, compassion shone in his eyes and maybe... love, of course it couldn't be, but maybe... 

Starlow huffed a laugh, "Thank me? I should be thanking you." She said. 

Dreambert tilted his head in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Just for being you, ya know. The real you, not the fake, stuck up facade you put on for the world. The real Dreambert is the kindest, most selfless person I know. He has the sweetest smile and the warmest laugh, and everyday he finds a way to annoy the hell out of me. But at the same time…” Starlow paused to take a shaky breath, “You’ve... changed me. In ways I never thought possible. So, thank you." Starlow said softly, she was acutely aware of her face turning redder the more she rambled, but was glad to get it all off her chest. 

She looked to see that the prince was still looking at her, eyes wide and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. After a moment, heavy with the weight of her confession, the two turned back to look at the sunset, it was almost entirely down now the sky was mostly dark except for a small bit of red and yellow that still glowed around the sun. 

Starlow was shocked to feel something brush her back. She turned and saw Dreambert was leaned back, one arm basically around her. He was pointantly trying to avoid eye contact as he stared off at the sunset. The StarSprite, in turn, pushed a little closer to the prince causing him to flinch and lift his arm up gingerly, but slowly put it back down as he moved closer to her as well. The two were now sitting side by side touching slightly. Finally Dreambert found his resolve and put his arm around her, pulling her closer and closing the small distance between them.

"You're very welcome." He whispered sweetly.

Starlow smiled as she leaned into him. 'Maybe there is something more after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I always enjoy hearing comments and criticism.


End file.
